


A New Role

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They've got a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Renner saying his favorite role to date was being a dad.</p><p>Clint becomes a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Role

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the little person in the crib. Two days old, and his son was _perfect_. He’d had his doubts at first, but having the physical thing, the baby in his arms at the hospital, he was a goner. He thought fatherhood was way better than shooting arrows.

“Are you going to hover until he grows up?” Natasha tiredly appeared in the doorway.

Clint couldn’t bear take his eyes off his son. “I don’t want to miss anything.” He held a hand out toward her and reached into the crib to touch the baby’s cheek gently.

Natasha came and pressed herself against him. “I thought you said you were scared.”

“I still am.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “But you know what? I watched what you did there in the hospital and it was so brave. And I want to be brave for you.”


End file.
